la_corda_dorofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
GREEN FOREST GREEN
GREEN FOREST GREEN est le générique de début et de fin de La Corda d'Oro 3 AnotherSky feat. Shiseikan . Sa mélodie est à peu près basée sur Jupiter de Gustav Holst, une composition clé dans cette entrée particulière. La version qui joue dans le jeu est chantée par les cinq acteurs de voix de la distribution principale de ce jeu. Le jeu de CD de variété comprend plusieurs versions vocales. Les joueurs peuvent le jouer comme pièce de tournoi dans le port Nintendo 3DS. Selon le commentaire de Nakamura, on lui a demandé de composer une chanson apaisante pour tenir compte de l'image de Shiseikan. Il croit qu'il a fait une chanson qui correspond à l'été du réglage du jeu. Une interprétation orchestrale de cette chanson a été réalisée au Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Crédits * Paroles : Eri Ishikawa * Composition, Arrangement : Shinichiro Nakamura * Trompette : Takafumi Amano * Guitare : MASA * Basse : Yosuke Kinoshita * Chœur : Infini Paroles Kanji= :青葉が薫る　深い緑のある城下町（まち）で :わきあがる雲追い駆けるように :響きあわせて　ともに過ごす一瞬一瞬が :かけがえない時間（とき）なる :思いひとつにして結ばれてゆく絆 :なにより強く誰よりも君と :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :ずっとそばにいると :笑顔がそこにある幸せが :もっと続くように :はじめての戸惑い　はじめての切なさ :はじめて願ったそのすべてで :君を守りたいから :広く流れる　川がせせらぐこの岸辺（ばしょ）で :陽射しさえも照らし返すように :もっと音色が　輝き増しながら高鳴れば :鼓動もまた高鳴るよ :心重なってやっとわかった気持ちは :なによりも誰よりもただ逢いたい :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :探しに行きたいと :目指した約束をもう一度 :きっと見つけに行く :はじめての寂しさ　はじめての愛しさ :はじめて感じたそのすべてが :君につながってゆく :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :ずっとそばにいると :笑顔がそこにある幸せが :もっと続くように :はじめての戸惑い　はじめての切なさ :はじめて願ったそのすべてで :君を守りたいから |-|Romaji= :aoba ga kaoru fukai midori no aru machi de :wakiagaru kumo oikakeruyouni :hibikiawasete tomi ni sugosu isshun isshun ga :kakegaenai toki naru :omoi hitotsunishite musubareteyuku kizuna :nani yori tsuyoku dare yori mo kimi to :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :zutto soba ni iru to :egao ga soko ni aru shiawase ga :motto tsuzukuyouni :hajimete no tomadoi hajimete no setsunasa :hajimete negatta sono subete de :kimi wo mamoritai kara :hiroku nagareru kawa ga seseragu kono basho de :hizashisae mo terashi kaeseuyouni :motto neiro ga kagayaki mashinagara takanareba :kodou mo mata takanaru yo :kokoro kasanatte yatto wakatta kimochi wa :nani yori mo dare yori mo tada aitai :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :sagashi ni ikitai to :mezashita yakusoku wo mou ichido :kitto mitsuke ni yuku :hajimete no sabishisa hajimete no itoshisa :hajimete kanjita sono subete ga :kimi ni tsunagatteyuku :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :zutto soba ni iru to :egao ga soko ni aru shiawase ga :motto tsuzukuyouni :hajimete no tomadoi hajimete no setsunasa :hajimete negatta sono subete de :kimi wo mamoritai kara |-|Traduction française= : Chaque instant que je passe avec toi : dans cette ancienne ville de riches arbres à feuilles persistantes : se précipite comme les nuages flottants : Ils résonnent en moi et deviennent pour moi des dates irremplaçables : Les cordes d'affection qui m'attachent à cet endroit : sont liés à personne d'autre que vous : Soyons ensemble dans ce vert forêt : Toujours être avec moi : Je souhaite le bonheur retrouvé dans ton sourire : ne jamais disparaître : Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimerais connaître tous vos souhaits : parce que je veux te protéger de : votre premier doute et votre premier malheur : Près du large fleuve du ruisseau bouillonnant : est un miroitement scintillant plus brillant que le soleil : Comme une mélodie joue plus fort près de cet éclat : Je sens mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine : Au moment où j'ai enfin réalisé ce sentiment précieux : J'ai réalisé que je voulais te voir et seulement toi : Soyons ensemble dans ce vert forêt : Comme je te cherche : Je sais que cette fois nous allons atteindre : la promesse que nous avions autrefois partagée : Mes premières sensations d'amour et sa tendresse : et tout ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là : me guidera à vous : Soyons toujours ensemble dans ce vert forêt : Je ne souhaite jamais me séparer de toi : Je ferai en sorte que ton sourire : ne perd jamais ses fossés de joie : Pour la toute première fois, je souhaite connaître tous vos désirs, : votre premier moment d'agitation et votre premier moment de chagrin : Parce que je veux te protéger |-|Traduction anglaise= :Every moment I spend with you :in this ancient town of rich evergreen :rushes by like the wafting clouds :They resound within me, becoming irreplaceable dates to me :The strings of affection which bound me to this place :are tied to no one else but you :Let's be together in this Forest Green :Always be with me :I wish for the happiness found in your smile :to never fade away :For the first time ever, I would like to know your every wish :because I want to protect you from :your first doubt and your first woe :Near the wide river of the bubbling brook :is a glistening shimmer brighter than the sun :As a melody plays louder near this radiance :I feel my heart racing in my chest :The moment I finally realized this precious feeling :I realized I wanted to see you and only you :Let's be together in this Forest Green :As I search for you :I know this time we'll achieve :the promise we once shared :My first pangs of love and its tenderness :and anything else I felt upon that moment :will guide me to you :Let's always be together in this Forest Green :I never wish to part from you :I'll see to it that your smile :never loses its dimples of glee :For the first time ever, I wish to know your every desire, :your first moment of turmoil, and your first moment of sorrow :Because I want to protect you Vidéos thumb|center|314px|Version promotionnelle thumb|center|314px|Version longue Voir aussi * Inscription du CD * Liste de piste de Just be myself * Vidéo promotionnelle de la chanson * http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/GREEN_FOREST_GREEN Notes (à venir...) Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Jeu vidéo Catégorie:Génériques Catégorie:Musique